


Victor!!! In A Dress

by spiritoftruthandlies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritoftruthandlies/pseuds/spiritoftruthandlies
Summary: “Yura, we’re in public,” Victor chided. “What if someone hears?”“There’s no way in hell we’re the first people to ever fuck in here.”Victor takes Yuri dress shopping with him.





	Victor!!! In A Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxfireflamequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfireflamequeen/gifts).



> As usual, thanks to icicle for being my wonderful beta!

Victor strode into the dressing room and locked the door behind him. He hung up the little black dress he had chosen on one of the hooks and looked at himself in the mirror, admiring his lithe frame in the v-neck t-shirt and skinny jeans he wore. The contrast between his flat chest and long hair suggested an androgyny that turned heads and left people wondering. Just the way he liked it. 

It would be easier, really, if his hair was up in a bun while he put the dress on, rather than cascading down his back freely as he usually wore it. Victor slipped a black hair tie out of his pocket and put it on his wrist. He took his t-shirt off the way he had seen women do on TV shows and movies, crossing his arms in front of himself and pulling up and over from the hem. The cut of his t-shirt meant he had to do a  bit of extra maneuvering at the end and left his hair quite messy. But that was okay. He threw his hair up in a sloppy bun to hide the mess.

Slipping out of his jeans proved much easier after he removed his phone and wallet from the pockets, placing them on the nearby bench. He was left in only black lacy panties that clung to his ass and already stirring cock. He turned to the dress and unzipped the back before sliding it off the hanger. He stepped into it, one foot at a time, and then pulled it up the length of his body. He slipped his arms through the straps and started tugging the zipper up, inch by inch, over his round, pert ass.

Victor let the zipper slip from between his fingers when he reached the top of the track in the middle of the dip of his lower back. He looked over his shoulder and admired the way the fabric clung to the curve of his ass. The dress ended rather high up on his thighs because of his height, but he thought it would make him all the more tempting to admire, to touch, to fuck. He turned around to face the mirror fully and let his hair out of the bun, draping it over his left shoulder. He gave himself a once-over, making sure he looked  _ perfect _ .

Throwing on his best sultry smile, Victor opened the dressing room door and crooned, “Yura, how does it look?”

Yuri looked up from his phone and gaped. “You sure can rock a dress, for an old man.”

Victor laughed. “Is that all?”

“No, fuck, I-” Yuri stood and shoved his phone into the pocket of his favorite tiger hoodie. He crossed the small distance between the sofa he had been sitting on and the door to Victor’s dressing room. “You look obscene.”

Victor teased, “You like it, Yura?”

Yuri crowded Victor back into the dressing room, using his height to his advantage. He shut the door behind himself and locked it. “I want to fuck you in it.”

“Yura, we’re in public,” Victor chided. “What if someone hears?”

“There’s no way in hell we’re the first people to ever fuck in here.”

“I’d rather not get kicked out… I _ really _ like this store.”

Yuri huffed and rolled his eyes. “You’re perfectly capable of being quiet, Vitya. Muffle yourself with your shirt or something.”

Victor sighed reluctantly, as if he didn’t want this just as much as Yuri did. “You’re really set on this, aren’t you?”

Yuri fished a packet of lube out of the back pocket of his tight black jeans and held it up for Victor to see. “I’ve been set on this since you begged me to go dress shopping with you.”

Victor rolled his eyes, but his fond smile betrayed how little he was truly annoyed with Yuri. “I knew you’d come prepared.” He turned around and braced himself against the far wall.

Yuri crowded into his space and shoved the dress up to the dip in Victor’s lower back. He scoffed. “Panties? Really?”

“Don’t judge, Yura. They’re comfortable and look  _ great _ on my ass.” Victor wiggled his hips to emphasize his point.

Yuri smacked Victor’s ass. “Oi, cut it out.”

Victor looked over his shoulder at Yuri and pouted. “You don’t find it hot?”

“I never said that.” Yuri pulled the panties down Victor’s thighs. “It  _ is  _ hot, but I can name quite a few things we’re about to do that are hotter.”

“Show me, please.” Victor spread his legs further.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m gonna show you.” Yuri tore open the packet of lube and coated his fingers. Victor grabbed his t-shirt and pressed his face into it as Yuri slipped the first finger into his ass. He restrained himself as much as he could and muffled the rest in the shirt, letting Yuri open him up so he could take his cock.

After what felt like an eternity, Yuri removed his fingers from Victor’s ass. Victor whined in protest. “Yura  _ please _ …”

“I can’t fuck you the way you want me to with my pants in the way.”

“Then hurry and take them off!”

“Be patient, will you?” Yuri shoved his pants and boxers all the way down to his ankles. He emptied the rest of the packet of lube into his hand and slicked up his cock.

Victor looked over his shoulder at Yuri and begged, “Yura, Yura,  _ please _ !”

“What happened to not wanting to get kicked out?” Victor just blushed at that and Yuri snorted. “Thought so.” Then he lined up and pushed his cock into Victor’s oh so perfect ass until he was fully seated. Victor wiggled his hips again and caught sight of the motion out of the corner of his eye. He looked at the image of the two of them in the mirror, how he was bent over with his beautiful hair cascading down and partially obscuring his face, and Yuri, balls deep in Victor, his hair cropped short and making him look far older than he really was.

Victor whined and started rocking his hips back against Yuri desperately. Yuri finally took pity on him and began fucking him in earnest. Victor muffled himself as much as he could with his t-shirt, but he was so obscenely loud every time Yuri fucked him. Yuri, for his part, bit down on Victor’s shoulder every time he felt a particularly loud moan bubble up in his throat. He fucked Victor hard and fast, knowing he could take his sweet time driving him nuts at home later, when there wasn’t a chance of security throwing them out of this high-end boutique store.

When Victor came moments later, it was all over the pretty black dress and the wall of the dressing room. Yuri thrust into him a few more times before he finished as well and hastily pulled out, letting some of his come trickle down Victor’s thighs. Victor stared at his own come on the wall and said, “The dress is mine since I came on it, isn’t it?”

Yuri laughed as he pulled his pants back up. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure they aren’t gonna want that now that it’s soiled.”

Victor shrugged and straightened up. He smoothed the dress back out, looking in the mirror again at the way the dress hugged his form. “Good thing it looks great on me.”


End file.
